


Burned At The Edges (and ripped at the seams)

by PinkSage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bitter Keith, Bloodthirsty Shiro, But she's still pretty damn obvious, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Former Gladiator Shiro, Keith 'helps' Pidge out, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Pidge is still under a male disguise, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spy/Nurse Pidge, Unresolved Emotional Tension, healer Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSage/pseuds/PinkSage
Summary: From the moment Pidge lays eyes on the dark, cold former champion Takashi Shiro- she is unable to stop her intrigue, despite having much bigger matters on her hands like taking down the "Healers Sanctuary" from the inside while being disguised as a nursing boy, all in the name of locating and saving her missing brother.And she has to do this, while trying to stay under the radar- avoiding Lady Allura's suspicion as well as the enigmatic Keith's more than unwelcome curiosity and attention.But the longer she is forced to hide her identity and play the part of working for the enemy, the more Takashi Shiro begins to plague her mind.He is scarred beyond repair both mentally and physically, hostile to all who approach him; even the beautiful healer Allura cannot tame him. And until further notice, the gray eyed prisoner is on lockdown. Pidge knows, without a doubt, that she won't be able to avoid him forever. And she's not as frightened about that as she should be.In where Pidge is a spy, Shiro is a prisoner of war, and Princess Allura and her followers are pawns of Zarkon.





	Burned At The Edges (and ripped at the seams)

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I was pushed into watching a Kidge video and I just said fuck it, Pidge is precious and can easily be shipped with anyone while making it look plausible because Everyone. Must. Love. Pidge. This is just a little side project since I have fallen in love with Voltron and need to get these ideas off my chest and formed into writing. I was so angry and sad because so little BAMF Pidge in s3? And no Shidge interaction? The fuck? Yeah okay, no. I'm taking matters into my own hands writers, thanks.

The last time she sees her brother, he is smiling warmly at his family as he heads off for war- the uniform he wears a bright assortment of green and black. 

The colors of the Resistance. The colors that signify their future, their impending freedom. The colors that would reveal the _true_ fighters for humanity, the true righteous heroes of their world- just as her father had said to her so often. 

Back then she had been ignorant and blissfully naive, flushing in pleasure at the thought of her brother fighting in the Resistance. At the thought that he was fighting for such a noble cause, and that he would be a hero. Something she had always wanted to be due to the stories her mother had read her every night through her childhood.

 _'My brother will be a hero.'_ That's what she had chanted ceaselessly inside of her head during the days following Matts departure. _'He'll save us from the monsters that plague the world. He'll judge those who stand against us, and rain justice down upon them.'_

That's what her naive mind had believed. So deeply was this ingrained in her mind that she knew it to be true. It had to be true- her father wouldn't mislead her, nor would her mother. And her brother wouldn't risk his life for a cause that wasn't for the good of the world. 

But she wasn't naive anymore. Her brother had only been a pawn, a tool used for destruction. And now he was a comatose puppet held hostage by the Healers Sanctuary, governed by the last Alteans in the universe....and she had to save him.

And as Katie lifted her blade, eyes sliding shut and strangled gasps escaping her lips as she carved the Altean mark on her shoulder, blood emerging from the painful wound like a red flood, she knew that after today; Katie was dead.

Because if she had to throw her life away to avenge her father and save her brother, and if killing Katie was the only way to do it- then there was no other way.

Her old self had to die? Then so be it. 

''I'm coming Matt." The brunette whispered to herself, trembling hands grasping the ink vial her mother had tearfully handed over to her once she realized her daughter was serious about the mission. It hurt to leave her behind, but there was no way an unnamed boy and a middle aged human woman could slip into the Healers Sanctuary undetected. She had to do this and she had to do it alone.

So with shaking hands, 'Pidge' unclasped the bottle containing the mystical  liquid Alteans had used during old rituals millennia ago. The rituals were centered around blessing a chosen Altean with a tattoo, used to give their people ranks in society. Unlike human tattoos, the ink embedded itself without the need of a printing needle, however it was said to be tens times as painful, and not at all removable.

She had read that the ink was very unstable when in contact with blood that wasn't pure Altean, so it was a huge risk to don it....but if Katie wanted to find her brother she had to at least be willing to face every risk there was.

Her brother meant the world to her. He was her _life_. Her hope. She couldn't live on without knowing if he was alive, especially once she had caught wind of what they had done to her father. And just like that, the memory of her fathers lifeless eyes sent a wave of bitterness through her.

 _'I have to do this.'_ She whispered, golden eyes staring into her reflection as her fingers tightened angrily around the bottle. ' _I **have** to.'_

 

And so she closed her eyes,

and let the ink fall.

Only to let a blood curdling scream rise above to heaven.

 

"Katie" was dead.

 

And now she was ready to take her life back.

 

 

 


End file.
